fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Roland Kincaid
Roland Kincaid (better known as Kincaid by people) is a character appearing in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors and A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master. He is famous for his aggressive, blunt but courageous personality. However, like most of the survivors, he couldn't escape from Freddy's nightmares, who stabs him in his stomach three times, making him the first to fall victim in Freddy Krueger's fourth on-screen killing spree. Before he was born, his parents along with other parents killed Krueger because he murdered 20 kids. Personality Unlike his friends Joey Crusel, Will Stanton and Phillip Anderson, Kincaid is tough, short-tempered and sometimes violent. He is defiant and displays a sarcastic sense of humor, this is being seen when he tries to annoy Rick Johnson. He is also somewhat a bully, often makes fun ofJennifer Caulfield and sometimes Taryn White. He appears to be cold and insensitive, this can be seen after Philip's death, which he cares very little. However, Kincaid shows true courage against Freddy. When Joey is being trapped in his dreams, he is willing to risk his life to save his friend. He even shows the willingness to defeat Freddy at his last moments, after being stabbed repeatedly in the stomach by Freddy, History Background His parents and other parents burned Krueger to death for killing 20 kids. Kincaid is committed at Westin Hills Asylum along with the other Elm Street children, who have been having nightmares about Freddy Krueger, the murderous dream stalker. He shares a room with Phillip Anderson. Dream Warriors Kincaid is afraid of being sedated and is often isolated from the others if he loses his temper and causes a fuss. After Freddy has returned for the children of Elm Street, Freddy takes over Phillip's body while all the patients are asleep for the night. Thinking Phillip is once again sleepwalking, Kincaid ignores his walking out of the room. However, within Phillip's dream, Freddy is controlling Phillip's movements by using his tendons like puppet strings. Freddy ultimately kills Phillip by making him sleepwalk out of the room and to the balcony where he falls to his death. Kincaid, along with the other patients, mourn over his death while fearing for their own lives. The next day the staff argue it as either a sleepwalking accident or suicide while the patients know better. Later that night, Freddy kills Jennifer by smashing her head through a television screen. Nancy Thompson, who vanquished Freddy six years ago, teams up with Dr. Neil Gordon to work together as their psychiatrists. Nancy urges Dr. Gordon to consider using the medication Hypnocil to keep them from having dreams. Before beginning group hypnosis, Nancy explains a little bit on the history of Freddy and why they are involved. She also explains that they have dream powers that allow them special abilities to protect them in their dreams. Thinking that they failed to enter group hypnosis, the group takes a break. Here they find out that they truly are asleep and that Joey was attacked by Freddy and held hostage in the dream world. Nancy and the Dream Warriors band together and enter group hypnosis to save him while Dr. Neil and Nancy's father set out to find Freddy's bones and bury them. In the dream realm, Freddy separates Kristen and her friends from one another and kills Taryn and then Willafter short battles with both. Off-screen, Kincaid fights his way through Freddy's traps with his dream power of super strength and meets up with Nancy and Kristen who then fight against Freddy in the boiler room and saves Joey. Kincaid is almost killed in the battle against Freddy but is spared once Freddy senses his remains being tampered with. Freddy then disappears and takes over his bones and kills Sgt. Thompson and beats up Neil. Meanwhile, the Dream Warriors walk down a hall of mirrors in which Freddy appears, and pulls Kristen, Nancy and Kincaid into the mirrors. When all hope is lost, Joey stands up and uses his dream power to yell extremely loud and destroys all of the mirrors. Joey finally speaks and Kincaid rejoice over their victory only for Freddy to later disguise himself as Nancy's father and stab her in the stomach. Freddy locks Kincaid and Joey out, leaving defenseless Kristen against Freddy, only to see Nancy stab Freddy. Freddy begins glowing gold and disappears in a ball of light because Neil buried the bones and blessed them with Holy water and a crucifix. Later Kristen, Kincaid and Joey are mourning over Nancy's grave, but their bittersweet victory will be short lived. The Dream Master After being rehabilitated from his mental state, Kincaid, Kristen, and Joey were allowed to leave the mental asylum and live normal lives. It is clear that Kincaid wants to forget about Freddy and go on living like any other teenager, although him and Joey are being treated as outcasts in Springwood High School as Kristen's boyfriend, Rick Johnson refers him and Joey as kinda spooky. While having a bad dream, Kristen Parker brings Kincaid, his dog Jason and Joey Crusel into the dream world, which annoys Kincaid because there is no apparent threat. He confronts Kristen the next day, rudely telling her how annoyed he was and asks her to stop pulling them into her dreams. Their arguments are interrupted by Rick, who tells Kincaid to leave Kristen alone. Enraged, Kincaid tries to provoke him, only to be pulled away from him by Joey. While he is asleep one night, Kincaid awakens inside a broken car in the same scrapyard that Neil Gordon vanquished Freddy's skeleton in. Kincaid sees his pet dog Jason in the middle of the junk yard, but it is only a representation of the dog, not the real animal pulled in as before. The dog pees fire on the ground where Freddy was buried and opens the floor revealing Freddy's bones, which begins Freddy's resurrection. Kincaid attempts to kill Freddy by pushing a car off a junk yard stack onto him, but Freddy cannot be defeated so easily. Freddy brings the demolished cars in the junk yard back to life and chases Kincaid into a dead end which Freddy then seals off with cars, trapping Kincaid. Kincaid yells to Kristen that "Freddy's back!", but because he is dreaming and doesn't have the same dream power as Kristen, she does not know Kincaid is in danger. Death Trapped in the nightmare world, Kincaid meets his end. Freddy grabs the front of his shirt and thrusts his blades into his stomach. Defiant to the end, Kincaid informs Freddy that he'll see him in Hell. With his trademark wit, Freddy responds; "Tell 'em Freddy sent ya." before thrusting the blades in again and again. As Kincaid dies, Freddy announces that there are two to go. Kincaid appears back in his bedroom, clutching his chest before finally dying. After Death It is shown after Kristen's death that he was buried near Nancy Thompson, Joey Crusel, Donald Thompson, and Kristen Parker. Roland was buried in front of Donald Thompson, and is next to Kristen Parker. His headstone is a bronze crucifix with his name on it. His soul was absorbed by Freddy and he gets Kincaid's dream power. Kincaid is one of the patrons at the movie theater (along with Kristen, Joey, and Rick) during Alice's dream and is seen giving a standing ovation with them when Alice is sucked into the screen. After Alice successfully defeats Freddy, Kincaid's soul is being released along with his other victims, and passes to the realm of good dreams. Other Appearances In the unofficial comic series of Elm Street, Kincaid, Taryn, Will, Phillip and Jennifer appear to help Neil Gordon in the dream world. Kincaid appears with his red strap-on shirt and blue pants, he also has the ability to morph into a twilight cat. He appears as the de-facto leader of the warriors. In the Wildstorn comic series, Kincaid and a few other of Krueger's slain victims appear to help Jacob Johnson destroy the undead army after Alice gave the dream master power to Jacob. Kincaid is a playable character in A Nightmare On Elm Street (1989 DOS/C64 Video Game) alongside the other Dream Warriors, Nancy, Kristen, Will and Taryn. He has a power punch attack that can break through walls. Dream Power Roland Kincaid discovers his dream power of superhuman strength thanks to the advice and guidance provided by Nancy Thompson. He first demonstrates his power by bending a metal chair with his bare hands. Later when Freddy separates the Dream Warriors, he reunites with Kristen and Nancy by punching a hole in a wall big enough to accomodate himself so he can walk through it. Kincaid is even strong enough to hold up and support a metal beam and Nancy's weight at the same time as she ran down the beam to free Joey from Freddy's hands. In the movie, A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, Kincaid utilizes his dream power one more time to push a large car onto Freddy in an attempt to crush him. When Freddy absorbed his soul after killing him, he gets Kincaid's dream power. Interestingly, Kincaid never used his strength against people in the dream world, but it can be assumed he could probably throw two to three averaged sized adults across a room if he wished since he is strong enough to push a car on his own. Kincaid's clothing appearance changed sometimes while in the dream world to reflect his power of superhuman strength. He wore a red muscle-tee shirt with blue overalls and red boots, which in many ways would be the attire of a muscle man in a circus. In the expanded universe of the Nightmare on Elm Street comics, when his spirit is resurrected to help defeat Freddy, Kincaid displayed a new power in addition to his strength. He could transform into what appeared to be a "werecat" with other various superhuman attributes. ﻿ Trivia * If Jesse Walsh (fate unknown) is deceased, Kincaid, Joey and Dr. Neil Gordon will be the first three males that has survived Freddy's attacks in a Nightmare movie. * Kincaid appears on the poster of A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors along with Kristen, Taryn and Joey. * Kincaid is the third character that survived his first film, but died in the second film. (The first being Donald Thompson while the second being Nancy Thompson.) * Kincaid is somewhat a bully, this can be seen when he makes fun of Jennifer and sometimes Taryn. He also tries to annoy Rick Johnson, though not successful. * It was implied in The Dream Master that both Kincaid and Joey are being treated as outcasts in the school, as Rick Johnson refers to them as 'kinda spooky'. Quotes * "I'll see you in Hell." (Final words to Freddy after being fatally wounded) * "Let's go kick that motherfucker's ass all over dreamland." * "Ain't gonna dream no more, no more. Ain't gonna dream no more. All night long, I sing this song. Ain't gonna dream no more." * "Hey Freddy! Where you at you burnt-faced pussy!?!" * "Yeah!" "Take that motherfucker!" * "Kristen, Freddy's back!!!" * "The fuck you will! Anybody tries drugs on me will get his ass kicked!" * Fuck you! You sit down! Category:Male victims Category:Victims of Freddy Krueger Category:Heroes Category:Stabbed Category:African-Americans Category:Residents of Springwood Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Males Category:Victims Category:18 year old victims Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased males Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Impaled Category:Murdered males Category:Murdered characters Category:Young